Liquid dispensers for soap and alcohol cleaning and disinfectant solutions are used in washrooms and hospital environments. A disadvantage with many liquid dispensers is that a user's hand may engage an outlet nozzle with potential contamination flow back from the nozzle to contaminate a dispensing mechanism and/or fluid reservoir.
Dispensers are known which dispense downwardly from a bottom outlet of a reservoir via a dispensing mechanism typically a pump having a one-way valve to prevent fluid flow outwardly when a dispensing mechanism is not being operated. Such dispensers suffer the disadvantage that when used with low viscosity solutions, such as alcohol, the one-way valve is prone to leaking leading to dripping and wastage.